


It's just you, and you, and me

by VibrantVenus



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Asexual Heather, Asexuality, Drabble Fic, F/F, F/M, Nothing worse than anything shown in tge movie/musical, OT3, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Suicidal JD, Suicidal Thoughts, everyone is happy, ish, suicidal character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: And we'll be just like the stars in the sky.





	1. 1

   If any one told Heather Chandler that her soulmate was going to be a girl, she'd have probably slapped the shit out of them. Sure it was okay to be homosexual, especially since the reality of soulmates proved that people were born that way, but it would be a long time before being gay was considered normal. Heather didn't have anything against gay people. She just, didn't consider herself to be gay. So yeah, if someone were to tell her that she was destined to be with a girl, she probably wouldn't believe them.

   At least, that is before she meets Veronica Sawyer.

   It's the first time she's ever actually looked the other girl in the eye, the first time she's looked at her in general. So when their eyes meet, and colors start changing, well, she's not a fucking idiot, so she understands what's going on the instant ice blue melts into warm brown. She's sure the opposite is happening to her eyes, brown changing to blue. But then, there's something strange. 

   The whole concept of soulmates lay on the fact that everyone was born with heterochromia. When they meet their soulmate their eyes would change so that both eyes were more or less the same color. It's something she'll have to look into, she supposes, but right now she has to deal with this small, blushing, slip of a girl in front of her.

   She holds out a hand, a smile stretching across red lips, "My name is Heather Chandler, and you are?"

   The girl in front of her flushes further before taking her hand, "My name is Veronica, Veronica Sawyer."

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD enters the picture and things seem to just click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late holy shit.

   Heather still doesn't understand why their eyes remain different colors her own eyes a combination of ice blue and dark blue, Veronica's brown and dark blue, she knows they are soulmates, but this just, it confuses her. It worries her, makes her think there's something wrong with her, but there's  _not._

It's been a month since the bathroom, and Heather has noticed herself growing...softer. It's only with Veronica, but still, she can't recall the last time she's ever been as calm with someone that wasn't one of the other Heathers. It's lunchtime and there's something telling her that she and Veronica need to go near that weird boy sitting by himself. It's the kind of gut reaction that Heather has always trusted, having never lead her anywhere unsafe. 

   "Veronica," she whispers, and when she looks up at her from beneath her lashes, Heather swears she can feel her heart stuttering in her chest, she jerks her head towards the boy. Veronica looks, quickly before turning back to Heather, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Heather rises, Veronica coming up with her, and together they cross the cafeteria, their fingers loosely linked together.

   The boy looks up when they stop in front of him, and suddenly everything clicks. His eyes change completely, going from a combination of brown and ice blue to a solid pair of dark blue eyes. Veronica gasps, and she turns to her noting that her eyes are finally a set of solid colors. She's sure it's the same for her. She eyes the darker skinned boy warily, finally deciding that whatever she worries she has can be addressed in a conversation. "Your freckles are cute," she says, beginning to sit down, "and I think we need to talk.

   The boy flushes as both she and Veronica direct their stares at him. 

   Yeah, she thinks, very cute.


End file.
